El vicio de no tenerte
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Otabek ama a Yuuri, pero el japonés siempre gustó de Phichit. A Phichit le gusta Otabek pero sabe que no es correspondido, así que la única manera de poseer al kazajo es dándole las migajas que Yuuri deja en su cuerpo de canela. [AU/Lemon]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA._

* * *

Era entrada la noche, por lo que ya no se veía la conglomeración de gente que se acostumbraba en la ciudad a horas diurnas, aun así las calles no estaban totalmente despobladas y las luces de algunos locales aún abiertos iluminaban la silueta del chico de vez en cuando.

Avanzaba sin prisas con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera negra, a través de este camino que podría seguir con los ojos cerrados después de la rutina de ir y venir unas dos o tres veces por semana. No había luna, así que el cielo seguía igual de oscuro cuando una figura conocida pasó a su lado rozándole el hombro en un suave golpe, por lo que esa persona se disculpó acomodándose sus enormes anteojos de marco azul. Otabek no respondió y siguió caminando, sin que Yuuri llegara a reconocerlo bajo la capucha que traía puesta.

No era la primera vez que se cruzaban en ese camino, uno ya de ida y el otro de venida, yendo a saborear las migajas que le tocaban.

Un auto pasó mientras Otabek cruzaba el estacionamiento de un edificio de departamentos, y aunque las luces del vehículo le habían dado de lleno en el rostro, su expresión marchita no se inmutó y sus ojos idos no pudieron capturar una pizca de aquel brillo artificial. Al llegar a la entrada solo tuvo que quitarse la capucha para que el anciano vigilante lo reconociera, y que desde su cabina presionara el botón que abría electrónicamente la puerta del edificio.

Una vez que Otabek desapareció el viejo hizo un gesto asqueado arrugando la nariz, pues no se podía imaginar nada sano ni _natural_ del hecho de que durante dos años enteros el mismo inquilino sea visitado hasta tarde por un hombre, y que en cuanto éste se va, en solo minutos otro más suba a hacerle compañía.

Pobres padres que en su ignorancia le seguían pagando la renta a su hijo desviado.

— Maricas promiscuos. —gruñó el vigía, subiéndole el volumen a su radio.

Por su lado, el kazajo subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y se detuvo en la tercera habitación del lado izquierdo del pasillo. Solo tuvo que tomar el pomo y girar, pues la puerta estaba abierta de antemano a la espera de su llegada. Anduvo entre la penumbra guiándose hasta el cuarto de donde provenía un foco de luz y ahí lo encontró, su consuelo a medias.

— Bienvenido, te estaba esperando.

Estaba sin ropa alguna, ni siquiera parecía haberse movido de la cama luego de lo que había pasado ahí, tampoco era necesario ya que el de piel más morena sabía que Otabek no tardaría en llegar, el cual no reflejó ninguna emoción o reacción al verlo sentado contra el cabecero de madera, totalmente descubierto con las piernas abiertas.

Al Altin le tomó más tiempo comenzar a desvestirse que en anteriores ocasiones, y al más bajo no le costó notarlo. Notó su inseguridad, tan palpable como la primera vez cuando Otabek supo que si se quedaba allí se perdería a sí mismo, sin embargo su cuerpo no se iba de esa habitación.

Además, había algo distinto en el kazajo. Phichit sospechaba qué era, pero no quería reconocerlo en realidad.

— Ven aquí, Otabek.

Una vez que Otabek estuvo desnudo se dirigió hacia el mayor, gateando en el colchón hasta ubicarse entre sus piernas húmedas. Phichit lo observaba expectante acariciándole las mejillas con cariño, mientras que el Altin simplemente fue a lo suyo y hundió su rostro en las nalgas del tailandés, sorbiendo las gotas blancas que chorreaban de aquella entrada oscura. Phichit jadeó y jadeó a la vez que Otabek le sujetaba los muslos, deslizando su lengua en dicho lugar, mojado y amargo, y chupó saciándose.

Esta era la esencia de Yuuri, y la única forma de poder saborearla en su vida sería esta, lamiéndola de la intimidad de otro. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras lo hacía, pero no podía parar.

…

Otabek conoció a Katsuki Yuuri en su segundo año de instituto. Su traslado fue repentino y se convirtió en un total extraño en ese lugar, estando bajo la mirada de todos como si fuera un invasor, y como no era bueno socializando y su expresión normal parecía como si odiara a todos, fácilmente se convirtió en blanco de ataques. Se metió en muchas peleas y estuvieron a punto de expulsarlo, hasta que la directora decidió ponerlo a cargo del comité estudiantil para que enderezaran al chico y lo ayudaran a adaptarse.

El presidente escolar era Phichit, de tercer año, y el vicepresidente no era otro más que Yuuri, también de tercero. El moreno tailandés resultó ser un muchacho bastante carismático y animado, casi cruzando la línea de lo hartante e infantil, en cambio Yuuri era más tranquilo, incluso tímido, y respetaba el espacio personal. Phichit le daba mucha atención tonta e innecesaria al kazajo, no tenía ningún problema en demostrar su interés por el estudiante nuevo que siempre solía esquivarlo o simplemente ignorarlo, pues a Otabek no le agradaba ser el centro de atención.

— ¿No piensas que sofocas mucho a Otabek? Se nota que le pone incómodo que te cuelgues de él a cada rato. —mencionó Yuuri de camino a una de sus clases.

— ¿Eso crees? Él nunca me ha dicho nada así que es obvio que no le importa. —dedujo Phichit con optimismo— Es un chico retraído, puede que incluso le guste que lo haga. Mmh, me pregunto si se masturba en secreto recordando mis abrazos.

— ¡Phichit!

El mencionado soltó una risa infantil ante el escandaloso sonrojo de Yuuri.

El comité lo usó como ayudante durante un tiempo y el Altin no se vio disgustado ni encantado con ello, parecía que todo le daba igual y se limitaba a lo que debía hacer en clases. Ni siquiera estaba en algún club, pero contrario a ese carácter tan sereno Otabek respondía muy fácil a las malas provocaciones de los demás.

Fue un mes bastante largo con el kazajo, que casi a diario asistía al salón del comité estudiantil con algún golpe o moretón. Phichit estaba muy enojado con los que hacían esto, pero a pesar de ser el presidente no ofrecía ninguna opción plausible además de matar a los abusadores o quemar el colegio. Una tarde en la que se quedaron unas horas más después de clases para ir organizando lo que sería el festival cultural del colegio, Yuuri y Otabek permanecían en un silencio sepulcral mientras Phichit había ido a mostrarle a la directora el diseño de la cartelera, y también para ajustar los horarios y actividades del festival que se publicarían en ella.

Al Altin no le importaba aquel mutismo concentrado en la sala, era un campeón en mantenerse callado y no hablaba a menos que fuese necesario. En cambio Yuuri se sentía en un sitio embrujado, como cuando sabes que estás solo pero percibes una presencia junto a ti que te pone los pelos de punta, así que de vez en cuando levantaba su mirada nerviosa hacia Otabek para asegurarse de que éste seguía ahí y no se trataba de ningún fantasma.

La verdad no entendía por qué Phichit se sentía tan atraído hacia el kazajo, es decir, él no es que fuera la persona más interesante o atractiva del planeta, pero Otabek casi parecía un maniquí sin capacidad de mantener una conversación. ¿Acaso se trataba de ese encanto cliché del incomprendido chico nuevo con actitud fría y distante? No sabía qué pensar.

Desde que lo pusieron a su cargo él y Phichit siempre invitaban al menor a tomar el almuerzo con ellos, así evitaban que otros alumnos molestaran a Otabek al menos durante un receso, pero Yuuri debía soportar las escenitas de su amigo recargado en Otabek, tratando de darle de comer en la boca mientras el kazajo rodaba los ojos con indiferencia. Sin embargo, no lograban que el chico se mostrara cómodo o amigable con ellos.

De hecho, sin proponérselo, esto provocó aún más odio hacia el Altin, pues nadie lo quería cerca del presidente y vicepresidente estudiantil que eran objeto de respeto y admiración. Todos los días un grupito diferente esperaba a Otabek en la salida para buscarle pleito.

El de lentes sabía que no era justo culpar de sus celos a Otabek, a pesar de que el más bajo haya logrado en cinco minutos lo que él había esperado desde el jardín de infancia cuando conoció a Phichit, y eso era ser el centro de atención del chico tailandés. Yuuri resopló para sí mismo, desganado.

Un chasquido entre dientes llamó su atención, viendo como Otabek parecía tener problemas con el papel maché que estaban usando para armar flores de colores y decorar pancartas.

— Déjame ayudarte.

Yuuri fue a su lado, mostrándole cómo lo debía hacer para evitar dañar el papel con el pegamento, y entonces se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que todo parecía serle indiferente al menor, éste lo escuchaba y miraba atento para aprender. Ahí fue que el japonés se dio cuenta verdaderamente de que Otabek era un buen chico y que deseaba ayudar a los únicos que lo aceptaban.

El Altin se quitaba un montón de papel que le quedó pegoteado en los dedos, y al percatarse de que Yuuri ya no hablaba ni hacia nada levantó la mirada hacia él, quedando totalmente perplejo ante la expresión que le mostraba el de lentes. Los colores cálidos y brillantes del atardecer se colaban por el ventanal del salón, pintando preciosas iluminaciones y sombras sobre la silueta de Yuuri que le otorgaban un toque aún más mágico a esa tierna sonrisa en sus labios que Otabek no podía dejar de mirar, pues no se creía que ese amable gesto fuera para él.

Nadie le sonreía así, ni siquiera sus padres. Notó el tacto de los dedos de Yuuri recorriendo el moretón bajo su labio, y a pesar de que esa herida era bastante reciente Otabek no sintió ningún tipo de dolor, pues la descarga que le sacudió toda la espina fue causada por otro tipo de impresión.

— Ya no te pelees, ¿sí? —le dijo suavemente el mayor.

Su respiración se volvió tan lenta hasta casi desaparecer, mientras que su corazón latía a toda prisa descolocando todas sus emociones, haciendo correr por sus venas la adrenalina y otros sentimientos desconocidos pero agradables para el kazajo. Y entonces hizo algo que nunca creyó que sería capaz de volver a hacer, le sonrió de vuelta a Yuuri. Una sonrisa pequeña pero honesta, especial y que desde ahora solo le pertenecería al japonés.

Junto a la puerta entreabierta Phichit lo vio todo, arrugando con rabia el papel entre sus manos.

…

Desde entonces, el cariño que Phichit le tenía a su mejor amigo mutó a amargura y desprecio. No quería odiar a Yuuri, pero no podía perdonarlo por haberle quitado a Otabek, aun cuando el de lentes nunca tuvo ninguna intención romántica hacia el menor.

Phichit sabía a la perfección lo que Yuuri sentía por él, pero nunca mencionó nada para no estropear su amistad. Sin embargo, ahora que no había amistad de su parte decidió darle cuerda al Katsuki y lo hizo su novio, sumiendo al más alto en una incontenible alegría y a Otabek en una profunda penuria. Tal vez nunca recibiría el amor de Otabek, pero al menos se encargaría de obtener su cuerpo, sería el único al que el kazajo podría recurrir. Y así un círculo vicioso se empezó a trazar entre ellos, girando de forma frenética cuando Otabek decidió aceptar los términos de Phichit.

El más moreno se aferró a él y no pensaba soltarlo, clavándole las uñas hasta que éstas rompieron la piel de Otabek y se le mancharon de sangre, mientras que el más alto apretaba sus dedos donde habían quedado marcados los de Yuuri sobre el cuerpo del mayor, como si quisiera que sus huellas digitales se fusionaran con las del Katsuki.

Otabek lamió cada marca que había sido hecha por esa boca que quería besar, palpando con sus labios rotos cada mordida impresa en la piel canela de Chulanont con la esperanza de que aún quedaran restos de la saliva de Yuuri en ellas. Metía sus dedos dentro de Phichit para sacar desde lo más hondo la semilla que habían dejado en él, para luego llevarse sus propios dedos manchados a la boca y saborear el néctar del japonés, mientras sus mejillas se prendían de un color rojo intenso y su sexo se levantaba.

Phichit aprovechó la excitación ajena para darle vuelta y dejarlo tendido, bocabajo sobre la cama, mientras que Otabek finalmente lloró sin emitir ningún sonido. Lloró de tristeza, humillación y repudio propio cuando sumisamente permitió que Phichit lo penetrara desde atrás, siendo absorbido por el mismo vacío que sentía Phichit cuando se dejaba follar por Yuuri.

Y aunque ahora mismo estaba tomando el cuerpo de la persona que más quería, Phichit solo podía sentir que su pecho era atravesado con un millón de agujas envenenadas, pudriéndolo desde adentro, porque era incapaz de hacer que Otabek lo amara. Sus lágrimas también se manifestaron, cayendo en la espalda del kazajo. Mientras que, aunque le dolía y empezaba a sangrar con cada golpe de caderas que el más bajo le daba, el Altin permaneció quieto como si muriera lentamente.

Su amor no tocaba a Otabek y eso lo enloquecía, por lo que arremetió con más fuerza hasta que acabó adentro y abrazó el cuerpo del menor, queriendo formar una jaula para él. Porque lo sabía, Phichit sabía que esta iba a ser la última vez, que el kazajo no volvería por más migajas, que quería resignarse. Hoy Otabek se daba por vencido, prefería sufrir solo y que en algún momento estos sentimientos hacia Yuuri finalmente salieran de él y lo dejaran libre, pero el tailandés no lo podía permitir, porque su amor por Otabek estaba tan arraigado que no podía deshacerse de su corazón y continuar.

Así que cuando el Altin terminó de vestirse y susurró un adiós definitivo con la voz ronca y cortada, sin el cariño que Phichit necesitaba, éste se paró justo tras del más alto e hizo presión con sus dedos, haciendo salir la hojilla de un cúter.

Si Otabek no era suyo, no sería de nadie.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_ _Al terminar esto me di cuenta de que ya había escrito otro fic donde alguien también se obsesiona con Otabek, aunque en aquella historia Otabek acaba secuestrado y en esta… bueno, queda a la imaginación._


End file.
